You are my sunshine, my only sunshine
by XxKittenBeexX
Summary: Vi x Caitlyn rated M for violence, alcohol use, sexual context, and language.
1. There's a new sheriff in town

"Piltover's finest!", said the loud, pink headed woman as she flexed her illuminatingly pale arms at the mirror that was placed in the back of her very dull, and cramped apartment. "Today's the day", Vi took a steady look at herself. "Today's** the** day, the day that will reconcile myself as the hero, and destroy my reputation as a criminal..." The woman thought to herself, "How did I, Vi, Vindictive, violent, vicious...Vi, get here?"

she stepped closer to the mirror, pressing the very tips of her fingers to her reflection, close enough to where the heat from her breath fogged over where her hands had been placed. Maybe it was fate, even destiny that this kind of thing were to happen to her. "Heh.." she had been looking forward to working with the beautiful woman who had saved her, saved her from the life she once had before, she might as well have been the guardian angel I had been asking for... Vi felt as if she owed this woman some form of gratitude, she would prove to her that she can be a good person, that people **_do_**, and _**can**_ change.

Vi ran her fingers through her flamingo pink locks as she took one last look at herself, Put on her gauntlets (Which she had constructed herself), and headed out the door; not even bothering with breakfast, something she felt was rather "inferior" as she would put it. _Watch out Piltover, you've got a new sheriff in town and her name is Vi!_. The newly promoted enforcer was walking, trying to find the main office, God knows she wasn't the greatest with directions.

She had a map of piltover that had fit snugly into her back pocket, she pulled it out with the very tips of the thumb and index finger on her right gauntlet. "Let's see here..." the enforcer squinted to try to see the tiny details of the map, she held it up to her face as if it were stuck there, not realizing what she was doing, she bumped into numerous people, she didn't really care though. Vi took a couple more small steps only to run into someone again, she plucked the map from off of her face, and shook around her giant fists, "Hey watch where you're goin-" a sudden silence.

Many books had been dropped onto the ashy pavement, along with a most gorgeous woman._ "Hello Vi..."_ said a familiar voice. A sudden rush of fluster overcame her face, "Fuck. fuck. fuck. fuck..." Vi immediately grabbed the woman by the hand and helped her up, along with getting on her knees and picking up the now scuffed and torn books. "Caitlyn, I, I...uh.." The pink haired woman was at a loss for words, she couldn't even look at the commissioner in the eyes, "I'm so...so sorry..I wasn't looking and..", "Vi" The brunette interrupted her, "it's quite alright, it was an accident", the brunette giggled seductively.

Caitlyn was the leader of this town, the head honcho, the big guns, she was the daughter of a very wealthy man, and people say she has blossomed into such a beautiful flower. She was desired by many of the men (and even some of the women) of piltover, She was absolutely perfect, and..WAIT, was I _fawning_ over this woman?, she saved my life after all..should I be having these feelings? no...maybe.. I looked over again at Caitlyn, I had noticed some scrapes on her knees, all thanks to me of course. Caitlyn brushed herself off, and looked back to the very flustered woman. Vi quickly handed back all of Cait's books still trying not to look her in the eyes. "Vi, are you perhaps lost?" she grinned, Vi answered suspiciously "NoOoOo.." Caitlyn couldn't help but laugh, "It's only your first day and you're already late, come a long now."

the brunette grabbed Vi by the rather large metal finger and lead her to the main office. Great, not even my first day in this town and I've already made a fool of myself. What was it about her? this woman? why was I so weird around her? I don't think I've ever blushed like that before. As the two women entered the main hall, a man had appeared around the corner. This man was tall, suave looking, thick brown locks that were neatly slicked back, who dressed sharply for no apparent reason, Jayce. This man was one of the scientist for piltover, and he also had a thing for Caitlyn, but then again, who wouldn't?

"Hellooo beautiful" said the man in a deep tone. Caitlyn scoffed appearing to not want the man to be in her presence. "yes Jayce?" you could tell that there was some awkward tension between the two. "Say, how about you and me grab a bite to eat after our dirty work, yeah?" The brunette Politely declined the offer. All I could do was stand and stare at the two, it was like being the third wheel on a cheap date, one word, awkward. I'll give the dude credit though, he **_was_** persistent. Though it got to the point of annoyance, _leave her alone asshole..._ I thought to myself, it took all my strength no to totally punch this dick in the face and dismantle some parts. Jayce had Caitlyn cornered into the wall, his arm hovering over her head, "c'mon princess, I'll take you out for a romantic night, dinner, dancing...I can even bring you to my place afterwords.." Vi had heard enough "**back. off.**" she hissed so threateningly, like a mother bear protecting her cubs.

"She doesn't want your dick. So fuck. Off." Vi had no clue what she was up against, she always had a tendency to speak without thinking most of the time. Jayce backed off of the wall and stomped closer to Vi, "This is none of your business you little cun-", "Jayce you're needed in the lab."_ Thank God.._ He backed off, he glared into Vi's eyes, as he threw his fist at the wall just inches from her face, not even a flinch from the officer. "You better watch yourself..." he enclosed himself just about 2 inches from Vi's face, she could feel his hot breath coming closer to her ear, it was a rather unsettling feeling, but still did not move a muscle."criminal." He proceeded back to the office without saying another word to the officer. All Caitlyn could do was stare at the rugged man walking away, she stared back at Vi with innocent eyes, she looked thankful, but also terrified all at the same time, what did I get myself into? The brunette didn't say a word, but slowly walked back to her office. _Watch out Piltover...you've got a new sheriff in town...and her name is Vi._


	2. Pure Ice

After work, Vi wandered home, it was late, approximately 2:30am, she was tired, and all she wanted to do was faceplant into her pillow and pass out for the night, she didn't even care about showering, and Vi **loved** showers.

"urggh" Vi groaned, "Why does my fucking apartment have to be so far from work" she stopped between the closed clothing store and the bakery, "being a cop sucks" she exhaled, it was cold out, all she could see in front of her was her breath under the pale yellow light, she couldn't see anything from a mile radius, "fuck..." she looked around once to her left, then her right, then back behind her _nothing_. Vi never had a history of depression or anything like that, but at that moment something hit her like a speeding bullet. "i'm fucking lost..."

at this point she starts to panic, she knew she was bad with directions during the day time, but this was night, it was dark, cold.. no one was out, they were all asleep soundly in their beds. The enforcer ran, she ran about a block ahead of her before she stopped dead in her tracks, and just fell to her knees. Vi had no idea of what a panic attack was, except that she was having one right now. she curled herself into a fetal position shaking violently, and warm tears began to stream down her face. _where am I...someone, anyone.._

Caitlyn had been back at the main office, she knew everyone had already left and gone home, she couldn't sleep, plus she had a shit ton of paperwork to do. She knew she had an extreme case of insomnia, but maybe it was getting to the end point of the night. The brunette stacked all of her papers into one pile, packed her bag and grabbed her gun, she always brought her rifle home every night, she always got off late and you never know who might be out there. Caitlyns apartment wasn't too far off from the main hall, it was a good walking distance.

Cait stepped out of her office locked up everything and headed out. The moon was dim tonight, it was very dark out besides the yellow street lights, they helped her find her way back.

small whimpers came from up ahead, cries, it almost sounded like a puppy. "A dog..?" the officer asked herself. "no..." she started slowly stepping towards the noise, she reached around to grab her rifle from her back, she aimed it straight and looked through the lense. She kept inching closer, the cries got stronger and stronger, it was so damn dark you could barely see a foot ahead of you. She stopped "What the.."

_someone..i need someone.._

the brunette immidiately dropped her rifle "VI!"

she ran to her. She was nearly ice, "Vi..how...i thought..." Caitlyn took off her thick winter jacket and gently placed in on the enforcer. She could barely speak. The pink haired woman cracked her eyes open just for a second to see caitlyns face in front of the dimly lit light, it made her appear as an angel. _"Am I dead?"_

she managed to crack a small smile, and place one of the metal fingers onto Cait's cheek, _pure ice_. Caitlyn caressed her face, "Oh my God..Vi.." she took the gauntlets off of the enforcer and rubbed her hands between her own. People didn't give Caitlyn enough credit, she was stronger than she looked, she put Vi's arms around her neck, "okay..1..2..3." the brunette grunted as she picked up the enforcer and headed towards her apartment, leaving the gauntlets in plain sight.

Warmth. Where was I? It was so warm..Vi cracked open her eyes with what little strength she had left, and lifted her head up. There was a warm rag that had been folded neatly on top of her head, she was resting on a stack of pillows and had a fleece banket had been wrapped around her body. This wasn't her apartment.

Out of the corner of her eye she see's a familiar brunette coming towards her, she made it out to be Caitlyn. after that she felt her face get hot and flustered, _why was I here?..yeah me? in Caitlyns house? I must be dead._ The sheriff was wearing nothing but a silk night gown, with her bare feet touching the carpet, this made Vi turn redder. The brunette came up right next to Vi, she started stroking her hair to get to her forehead. _oh my..what the fuck is going on_ Caitlyn kissed the very top of the pink haired woman's head. It was to check if her fever had broken, either way, to Vi, _a kiss was a kiss_. Vi's eyes widened in disbelief, "Cait, what are you.." she placed her hand over her chapped lips "Don't talk...not right now." Cait looked down at the pink haired officer, "You almost froze to death, you know?" Vi was confused as ever, and then it hit her, _oh yeah..the panic attack.._Caitlyn quickly changed attitudes, small sniffles coming from her nose, was she, crying?

"**you had me worried sick!**" she tried her hardest not to cry in front of Vi, she secretly wanted Vi to think she was just if not more strong than she was, but she couldn't hold it back. **"Goddammit Vi...You almost DIED. What the fuck were you thinking?!" **Why did Caitlyn care so much? she barely knows me. "I'm sorry Cait, I got lost, and I didn't know what to do..." caitlyn's eyes narrowed, like she was concerned, not that she could possibly be more concerned than she is now but...

Caitlyn apologized repeatedly, "I'm sorry...Vi." She reached her arms around my neck and hugged me tight, _This was a dream, it had to be_.

I wrapped my arms around her neck after moving the long locks out of the way with all the strength I had left in them. I saw something in the corner of her apartment, it was a rack full of cupcakes.

"You bake?" she said in a hoarse voice, "Yes, well.. occasionally, but, no one ever wants them, so a lot of the time i just end up eating them myself or throwing them out." This woman, you could tell, she was lonely just like me, she was just as broken, no one to turn to. "Tell you what.._Cupcake,_ you make em' I'll eat em'" The brunette was at a loss of words, all she could do was hug Vi tighter. All I know is that I was content. I was so Happy.

* * *

Hello yes! my second chapter, woop woop!yes well let's see there's music that inpired my writing for this one

**_Volcano- Damien Rice_**

and also **_cannonball- Damien Rice_**

yes listen to those while listening to this, it helps with the feeling I SWEAR

well till next time!


	3. Close enough

Some time had passed since that night I stayed at Caitlyn's place, I was finally well enough to return to work, but even after that first night when I was with Cait and went home, she still came and checked on me everyday after work, you could say she was a bit worried. Through that time the pink haired woman had begun to realize she had special feelings for this woman. She had never "dated" before, and she had always been alone, she's never had feelings like this before..it was all brand new to her.

"Cmooooooonnn cupcakkkeeeee" Vi whined, "No". responded Caitlyn again. "PLEAASSEEEEEE?" the two always bickered like toddlers, it was always so entertaining to listen to them. "Fine" the brunette said sounding defeated. The cotton candy headed woman squeed in excitement. "YAAAYYY! I'll go grab my coat!" Caitlyn couldn't help but smile, she always got so annoyed with the other woman, but it was so damn cute when she got so lit up about something. "You better not bring your gauntlets Vi." said the woman sternly. The enforcer grunted as she came into the room with her heavy fists on already, "Fiiinneee" she turned back around to withdrawal the gauntlets. Without the giant gloves, Vi had bandages that she wore underneath to prevent the hot metal from burning her skin, she had to wear something on her hands or else she felt practically naked.

"Ready!"

Vi had on a black tank top, with shorts that rided up her ass and ripped up striped panty hoes. The brunette had never seen the other woman without her armor on, she felt a slight blush come across her face, so she slid her hand over one cheek trying to conceal it. "you okay cupcake?" said the enforcer, Caitlyn snapped back to reality and flailed her other hand still trying to conceal her blush that had just spread more red across her face. "yes, yes of course! heh heh..uh..let's go yes?" Vi squeed at she took the sheriffs hand and ran the two out the door not looking back.

Vi had been given a motorcycle as transportation from the police force, she got onto the machine and sat up front with both feet planted onto the ground, she grabbed the goggles from a top her head and twisted her helmet onto her head. The brunette just stood there astonished "W-Where did you.." she knew Vi could NEVER afford such an item.

"it's a gift! from the police force, I can't always fight crime on foot y'know?" Caitlyn just stared, she knew they gave all officers a form of transportation, she had got a bright purple moped with sirens attached to the top of it, though nothing compared to this. Caitlyn always had a thing about motorcycles, she thought it made whoever rode one automatically attractive.

Vi threw the extra helmet towards the brunette, she stumbled as she tried to catch it. "Hop on." the enforcer smirked. Caitlyn had never ridden on a motorcycle before, she hesitated before sliding the helmet onto her head and crawing onto the back. "Vi what if i fall off.." the brunette said shakily, "Don't worry.." the enforcer grabbed both of Caitlyn's arms around her waist and just said, "hold on.." as she started the engine. _vroom_ they sped off towards the streets of piltover, Caitlyn only gripped tighter, eyes shut, all Vi could do was giggle at the terrified brunette.

This was their day off (Which was as rare as a blue moon), and Vi knew she wanted to do something relaxing and fun with caitlyn, she knew she was always so stuffed up in her office and never got to go out and just have fun.

Carnivals were never something Caitlyn ever enjoyed, even as a kid, but she knew she had to try and have fun for Vi, even if it were pretend.

They proceeded ahead to the park, Vi was nothing more than a little kid, her eyes glowed under the lights from the Ferris wheel, Caitlyn couldn't help but stare at the woman, but why? why did she blush for Vi? She never thought she would or could have feelings for another woman, this was the first time, I mean, her and Jayce had a relationship when they were teenagers, but nothing more than a fling. She felt right with Vi, like she belonged with her, but how would she tell her? What if she doesn't feel the same? I think too much...

Vi turned her head to see nothing but the Brunette staring at her, Cait quickly snapped back to reality and started to blush immensely. _Stupid stupid stupid..._Cait said under her breath. Vi chuckled, "c'mon Cupcake", the enforcer grabbed her partner by the hand and led her further into the park, the brunettes blush faded to a baby pink, she lowered her eyelids in admiration for the woman and smiled oh so gently.

The two had been walking for just a little while until the pink haired woman spotted something she couldn't resist doing, smashing stuff. It was just a dumb carnival game to Caitlyn but to Vi it was her chance to prove her strength.

Vi stepped up to the man who ran the game and handed him a wad of cash with some coins that hit the ground. The enforcer grabbed the giant hammer and swung it down onto the platform, only to make the bell ring and almost make the plate fly off. The man looked amazed and started clapping, Vi smirked and hit it again, making the same bell ring over and over again. At this point the enforcer had a crowd, she smirked trying to impress the crowd, including Caitlyn. Once the pink haired woman was complete she let Caitlyn pick out a prize of her choice, of course she picked the pink fluffy cat stuffed animal, she smiled at the toy and then back at Vi, she tucked the cat into her purse where the head had poked out ever so slightly.

Once they completed going around and looked at everything they stopped to take a rest on a bench that had been secluded from the rest. Caitlyn slid off her purse and laid it down on top of her legs with the little kitten popping out, she poked it a couple times fascinated with the toy. Vi looked over at her cupcake and slid over closer to where both of their thighs touched.

The brunette gasped in surprise, and blushed again, she looked over at the enforcer not concealing her blush this time, "Vi?". The enforcer placed her wrapped hand over the brunettes and leaned her head forward towards Caitlyn, The brunettes heart raced at this point, what was she doing? was she trying to kiss her? no maybe this was a joke.. but what if it wasn't? The brunette also leaned closer towards her partner, she only had experienced kissing one other person, other than that she was clueless. The brunettes heart was pounding out of her chest and her face more flushed with pink than ever. We were about to kiss, kissing another woman, all she could do was stare into the enforcers eyes. They got closer and closer, her lips touching just the very outside of her mouth, then...

"HEY PINKIE!"

What. **WHAT. WHY.**

It was Ezreal, one of Vi's Best friends, he had brought his "princess" Lux. Dammit. why now? Vi pulled away from her partner and stood straight up and offered Ezreal a high five, hearing the clap of the two hands made Caitlyn cringe, "Why me.." the brunette shrugged. The night continued like nothing had happened, the two friends had talked each others ears off while I had to withstand hearing the many sex stories of her and Ezreal, ugh. Vi turned back to her partner making sure the others didn't notice and winked surely at the brunette with a wide grin on her face. Caitlyn smiled softly, everything was okay, Vi was mine for sure, I just want to prove to her how much.

* * *

new chapter! i've been in such a writing mood,and I figured I'd throw in some Fluff. I hope you guys like my story so far! I've worked really hard on it, I'd love some feedback just to see how I'm doing. Anyway, some more music that inspired this one.

**Paramore- Still into you**

Keep an eye out for chapter four!


	4. She loves me, she loves me not

Once all goodbyes had been said, the night came to an end. It was close to midnight and the enforcer took the brunette home.

Not many words were said after almost sharing a kiss between the two. Caitlyn had stepped up to the porch of her apartment and looked back at Vi who smiled at the brunette and gave her a salute as she was about to step down the stairs. "Vi wait..." Caitlyn turned around fully to face the pink haired woman. Vi turned back around and stared right back at the sheriff, "Yes cupcake?" she said sounding concerned. "you okay?". Caitlyn didn't hesitate, she stepped closer to the enforcer, pressed her body against the enforcers and placed her gentle hands on Vi's face. The enforcer just blushed feeling her face get warmer, all she could do is stare at the woman she wanted to love, but now she knew, she knew that she wanted her just as much. Caitlyn came in with a kiss to the woman's lips, first gently, then rougher with the rest. Vi slid her arms around Cait's waist, interlacing her own fingers then sliding both hands under her skirt making the brunette jump a little, but still continued kissing the girl. The small kisses turned more passionate by the second. The brunette paused and slid her hands down to the other woman's chest and separated their lips, she exhaled and looked up at Vi. The enforcer smirked down at the other woman, "That was uh.." she said in a raspy voice and moved the long bangs from her partners face, "Unexpected" she smiled. The brunette couldn't help but smile also. "Vi...would you like to come in for a while..?" she definitely sounded nervous but Vi couldn't decline. "Of course cupcake.." the pink haired woman grabbed Catlyn by the hand and let her into her own home.

Once inside Caitlyn turned on the lights and dimmed them just enough to where she could see her way to the kitchen to grab a certain liquor. Vi planted herself onto the couch where she hadn't been since the incident. The brunette came back with 2 wine glasses and a bottle of red wine, she sat down rather closely to the other woman basically sitting in each others lap and poured them both a drink. Vi had never had this type of liquor, I mean all she was used to was cheap as shit beer and vodka she got every once and a while. "It's good" replied the brunette not looking at anything but the glass, she swirled the liquid in the glass with one hand and crossed her legs very lady-like.

after a few drinks the two women had gotten drunk, it was funny to watch Cait because she couldn't hold her drinks very well. Vi had leaned over the other woman on the couch and began to kiss her deeply, Caitlyn blushed madly, but went along with it. The pink haired woman pressed her body against her partners, eventually grinding against the other woman. Cait had sat the two up and began stripping the other woman of her clothing, Vi imitated her partner soon both the women had been bare and exposed to each other. Caitlyn had never had sex with another woman before, so she was hoping the pink haired woman would start and she could just imitate. Vi began laying the woman down back onto the couch and stroking her dark chocolate brown hair, "are you sure?" she whispered, her breath smelling like the alcohol we consumed not so long before. "More than sure." replied the Sheriff, she was so nervous but she didn't want Vi to see that. The enforcer slowly began taking the other woman, with every thrust a gasp came out of the brunette, her head rested on the couches arm, and tilted her head over it breathing heavily, _is this what it feels like? sex? love? _The brunette had no idea if the enforcer even loved her, but she let her take her anyways, not knowing any better, but she..liked it, she wanted more and more, but did she love Vi? She thought she did..

with every movement with other woman made it made Caitlyn gasp and she hungered for more. But, there was one thing the woman wanted to know, "Vi..? The enforcer smiled at her partner, "Yes cupcake?". The brunette looked down, "do you..love me?" she said hesitantly

All Vi did was smile at her partner. "Always have, always will." Caitlyn couldn't help but grin and hug her partner tight. "I love you too Vi.."

"I'll always protect you cupcake".

The night had faded away to nothing, the two lovers crawled back to Caitlyns bed and drifted to sleep. They would never forget tonight.


	5. Not so pleasant suprise

*Ahem* quick thing, to anyone questioning why I rated this story M instead of something else is because I feel like it's appropriate. There are sexual themes and harsh language, it may not show up in the previous chapters as such but I put the label on to protect younger viewers. Thank you, and please enjoy the rest of the story :) Also, sorry for the shorter chapters, I've been having a huge rush of writers block and it sucks, hopefully my chapters aren't_ too_ boring.

* * *

A few hours passed, and it was finally morning, The enforcer woke up to one of the most beautiful things her eyes have ever encountered, her partner. Caitlyn always had such astonishing beauty even when she wasn't trying. Her hair fell over her face with her bare breast resting on top of the satin sheets, arms tucked beneath her pillow.

Vi smiled as she slid her fingers through the brunettes hair and pushed it back behind her ear. With the gentle movement Caitlyn awoke, "Good morning sunshine.." replied the enforcer. All Caitlyn could do was smile and inch closer to the other woman resulting in Vi pulling her into her arms. Vi looked over to the alarm clock that was placed evenly on the bed side table, "mrmph..10:00...FUCK 10:00". Caitlyn groaned, "What is it?.." The enforcer sprung out of the bed and grabbed the pants she had worn the night before. "I'M LATEEE" said the enforcer once again, "Why what time is it?.." the brunette rubbed her eyes and stared directly at the clock, "FUCK WERE LATE". Vi looked back at Caitlyn while scavenging for her lost boot, "that's what iv'e been sayinnggg!"

Vi hopped around getting the other boot on. Caitlyn quickly scavenged for some new clothes and her hat of course, she didn't bother to get all dolled up like usual. The two finished up getting ready, (for the most part anyway), the enforcer had been so out of it she didn't even notice the shirt that she had been wearing was inside out and backwards. Both women also didn't bother with their hair, it looked like they had just gotten out of bed (Which they did) or what some people say "sex hair". Caitlyn came up to the front door with a very disoriented Vi behind her,and opened the door to a surprise.

It was Jayce, he was about to knock, one hand placed in the position and the other tucked behind his back with a bouquet of flowers, he knew they were Caitlyn's favorites, blush pink roses.

"Jayce what are you doing?"

The brunette backed up trying to conceal the other woman behind her. Jayce stepped into the door-frame handing the blooming flowers to Caitlyn and gently kissing her hand.

"HEY Cupcake! What's the hold up?" _oh jeez..._

Vi tackled Cait from behind grasping into a hug from behind. She noticed Jayce, and he noticed her, Jayce tightened his fists at the fact that this imbecile was in _his _Caitlyn's house, and what made it even worse was the hair and the fact that they weren't paying attention to how they were dressed. Jayce cleared his throat,

"I was making sure you were okay, you didn't show up to the office yet.."

Caitlyn gently placed the flowers onto the couch and looked up at the man, "Jayce, this is very sweet of you but.." the brunette paused and looked back to Vi smiling, "but..we're not kids anymore, I don't.. feel the same way that you feel about me." The brunette took a gentle squeeze to jayce's hands and let go looking down at the floor.

Jayce stared down at Cait and back to Vi, he glared, he **hated** Vi, he knew they were fucking.

"I'll be on my way." said Jayce in a very mono-toned voice, "I'll see you back at work". The bulky man slammed the door behind him. The brunette couldn't help but tremble, she didn't know why she was sad, she had Vi, she got what she wanted, so why does this bother her? The enforcer noticed the other woman getting upset and offered a close bound hug to the other woman, and she accepted. The two woman embraced, Vi trying to comfort her partner. After a couple of minutes the two headed back out the door.

Once the two had returned back to work they had received a call for an emergency, Caitlyn had the phone pressed up to her ear;

"Yes?...yes?, okay, right, we're on our way".

The brunette hung up the phone and faced her partner, "Vi, we got a call in for a robbery, you ready?" she smiled, she knew Vi lived for punishing criminals. Vi raised her fist up in the air "never more so!" .

The partners arrived at the scene, Caitlyn had been positioned behind one of the older buildings walls and Vi, behind a bush ahead of the building (hey, no one said she was subtle.) Cait grabbed the walkies-talkie from her waist band, "Here he comes, get ready".

Vi smirked and answered her machine "Oh I'm _always_ ready for you cupcake". Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "C'mon focus". The man came running down the isle where Vi and Caitlyn had been stationed, Caitlyn tumbled in front of the man, one knee knelt onto the ground and the other lay flat against the ground, her gun positioned at the man coming towards her.

"POLICE! HANDS UP, DROP YOUR WEAPON." The criminal stopped with his shoes scuffing the gravel, he smirked at the small statured woman, he casually put his hands behind his head,

"And what are you gonna do princess? _arrest me?_"

The man proceeded to laugh at the woman ahead of him. Caitlyn scoffed, clearly annoyed, "well, if you won't listen to me, perhaps you'll listen to my partner". The man laughed again, "Okay princess whatever you say, now, go and play dress up or drink some tea or some shit".

The man turned around to a loud clunk from his head being hit, "ow, what the-?",

"Guess who?"

Vi smirked violently as she grabbed the man by the front of his shirt. "Don't say I didn't warn you".

Caitlyn sighed as he partner proceeded punching the living daylights out of the criminal. Vi threw her catch against the brick wall several times, "OKAY, please I surrender! Just please stop hurting me". the man pleated, the enforcer sighed, "ugh, you're no fun." she began to take the sack of stolen money and tossed it to the brunette, along with the criminal, Caitlyn then proceeded to cuff the man as reinforcements arrived to take the man into custody. "Nice job cupcake!" the enforcer raised up her metal palm, Caitlyn put her hand up shakily allowing Vi to give her a high-five. _ow ow...ow._


	6. Goodbyes don't last forever

The next day, Caitlyn had been in the office by herself, Vi had been off on a call, and it was just her, her tea, and paperwork.

The brunette had been dozing off, not really paying attention to the stack of papers she still had to complete. A familiar face waltzed through her door-frame,

"Hello Caitlyn",

the brunette just glanced off, "Hello Jayce, what may I help you with?"she said while focusing on her papers.

The man had shut the door behind him and shut the blinds so no one from the outside could see in.

Jayce stepped towards the woman and slammed his hands down on her desk, spilling her tea onto the desk, then onto her dress. The woman just jumped up in response "ow, what the fuck Jayce? That was bloody hot!"

the man just smirked as he stepped up to the woman who was trying to clean herself of the tea, and grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall, knocking over some pictures and awards that then shattered onto the hardwood floor,

she grabbed both hands around his fist but it was much too strong for her to escape from, she began kicking, but she couldn't muster a scream because he was practically crushing her windpipe.

The brunette tried to talk, but all that came out were winces and harsh breaths.

"You see, sweetheart, honey, you need to learn that i'm what's good for you" the man said squeezing tighter, "and that Vi? your little lover?, better watch herself. You better break it off if you know what's good for you."

Jayce finally let go of the woman and let her drop to the floor, the brunette gasped for air, and couldn't help but cry, tears streamed down her face quickly. Jayce knelt down to the woman on the floor and grabbed her by the chin, inching closer as if he were going to kiss her, "if you don't, you and your precious _sweetheart_ will be no more" he threw her face resulting in it hitting the wall. "Do I make myself clear?" he said in a rather chipper voice,

Caitlyn couldn't speak, she only nodded once.

The man stood up once more heading the way of the door, he handled the door knob and wriggled it open. "Oh. _One more thing_" The man said looking back at the brunette, all Caitlyn could do was cower, "don't try and tell someone about this, because I _will _know".

With that the man left the room and shut the door behind him. All Caitlyn could do was stare at the door, tears still streaming down her face,_ what do I do..? Fuck. What do I do..._The brunette curled her knees and held them with her arms, and gently sobbed into her stained dress.

_Meanwhile..._

"YEAH! Great job guys!"

Vi had returned from her call and came back to the main hall.

_hm..wonder where Cait is._ The pink haired woman walked towards the brunettes office and noticed that the blinds had been shut, along with the door

_strange.._

Vi continued to wriggle the doorknob,

_locked._

The enforcer backed away from the door and checked the time from the clock hanging from above Caitlyn's office, _it's only 8:30..she never gets off early,_ the woman thought to herself some more,_ well.. maybe she went home sick! _

The woman kept herself optimistic and signed out of work and headed to see her cupcake.

The pink-haired woman had finally arrived at Caitlyns apartments giving her a big suprise for her to show up.

Vi strolled up the stairs with a flower in hand, Caitlyn's favorite..a blush pink rose, the enforcer hesitated before knocking, but then continued on,

_knock knock knock knock knock...knock knock._

_Nothing_

Vi pressed her hand against the door, "Cait..?" _still no response_

Caitlyn had been on the other side of that door, neglecting to answer, she looked through the peephole to see the very tip of Vi's pink head, she pressed her lips to the door, "Oh Vi..." She struggled to hold back her tears as she slowly opened the door.

"Cupcake!"

Vi instantly grasped her, flower still in hand. "Oh! right! here Cait!" The enforcer handed the brunette the now slightly dented flower, "Oh shit..well, I hope it's still okay!" the woman smiled at her partner, and all Caitlyn could do was stare at the sweet gesture.

The pink-haired woman noticed Caitlyn wasn't responding, "Hey, Cait? you okay?"

the woman placed her hand gently on her lovers face, all the brunette did was reject her hand by backing up. "Cait?" the enforcer questioned,

Caitlyn looked up at her partners bright blue eyes, swirling the flower between her fingers. The brunette said sternly "Vi we mustn't see each other anymore". Vi just laughed at the woman "what are ya sick or something?" she stepped closer into the door-frame, Caitlyn just pushed her off, "No. Vi, please understand, I made you misunderstand our relationship, so please don't make this harder than it has to be".

The other woman just scoffed "_Misunderstood?!_ that's kinda funny because you were the one who asked if I_** loved **_you!"

the brunette froze, but this time couldn't hold back her tears. "I'm reassigning our partners tomorrow." Vi looked like she had been kicked in the stomach, "but cupcake I-", the brunette stepped back inside the door-frame and threw the crushed flower down to the gravel, "Goodbye Vi" and proceeded to slam the door.

* * *

Hello again! here's part one of this chapter, part 2 will be uploaded soon because it's like 5 am and i'm pretty beat, but hope you guys like the story so far again! I love writing it. Just be prepared for future chapters.

Songs that inspired this chapter:

_**Angus+ Julius stone- I'm not yours**_

_**Passenger- Let her go**_


	7. Say something, i'm giving up on you

The pink haired woman just stood at the door in silence, confused, and upset, why was she doing this?

_Fine._

Vi started stepping away from her almost lover's doorstep, and carefully took each step towards the bottom of the stairs.

All the brunette could do was watch her love walk away, _Vi.._

The enforcer got to the bottom of the steps and got onto her motorcycle, she had been hurt, all she wanted was to get away. She slid on her helmet and revved up her bike and proceeded to one of piltovers most popular bars. She would numb the pain with alcohol, try to forget everything, especially _her._

Caitlyn slid down her door, hands pressed firmly against the polished wood,

_screeech._

_why...why me? _The brunette began sobbing, she laid her back against the door and stared at the ceiling fan, then glanced over to see a small picture frame. It was a picture of herself with Vi, she was standing in front of the enforcer and Vi had made a stupid expression on her face, and had one arm wrapped around my waist. The brunette couldn't help but smile, she stood up and went over to the framed picture and picked it up, observing it for a few moments before making her way to the bathroom.

The brunette gently placed the photo onto the edge of her bathtub as she turned the knob to start the water and placed numerous candles down onto the rim of the tub.

Caitlyn began sliding off her dress, shoulders fist, then off from her legs.

she also began to unhook her bra, and slid off her panties onto the tiled floor. She caressed her hair to the side where it fell gently over her bare breasts, and slid her foot along with the rest of herself into the filled tub.

The pink haired woman had arrived at the bar, she parked her bike crooked, but she didn't care, she was too upset to care. She entered the building and sat right down in front, and ordered a shot of vodka right off the bat. The enforcer wanted to forget this night, like it never happened, she wanted to forget the sex, the moments, everything.

Caitlyn had been soaking in the tub for quite a while, she let her brunette locks float in the crystal clear water, when she sat up all of her hair had stuck to her back, it's length reached about past her hips. The woman grabbed the picture from the corner and glanced at it for a while, she began to feel herself get worked up again, and warm salted tears began to fall onto the glass.

_tink. tink._

The brunette had been crying so hard, she had no idea how hard she had been squeezing the picture.

_crack._

Blood had began to flow into the water, it was such a deep red, almost like velvet.

_**Fuck**_.

The brunette placed the now broken picture onto the edge of the tub again, stood up and stepped outside of the bathtub,knocking over some of her candles that thankfully went out due to the water that had made it's way over from the inside of the tub. The blood had now traveled down her arm and down past her stomach. _Ouch. _The woman had cleaned up her hand with some peroxide and wrapped it in some medical cloth. There were blood droplets that had spilled onto the floor, if she didn't know any better she would say that someone came in here and tried to attack her.

She thought to herself,_ what am I doing..?_

_I deserve to be happy damn it!_

She was tired of letting everyone step on her, using her, calling her weak. She wasn't going to let Jayce scare her.

The sheriff put on fresh clothes and didn't even bother drying her hair or putting on make up, she blew out the candles that were left lit on the bath tub rim and headed out the door, she was going to get Vi.

The brunette thought, where would I go if I were depressed,

but then again she was trying to think as Vi..

A bar.

She knew where the nearest bar was to her apartment, so she decided she might as well just walk. She figured the enforcer wouldn't go to far for a cheap drink.

Once she had arrived at the place she entered immediately looking for her partner, she ignored the comments being made from several drunk men attempting to hit on her. The brunette spotted her, she had been sitting upfront on the bar stools, her head resting on the palm of her hand downing multiple shots of..whatever.

She had approached the pink haired woman with a saddened look on her face, the woman was too fucked up to even know Caitlyn had been standing right there. Caitlyn tapped the enforcer on the shoulder, no response at fist. For all she knew the woman could have drank herself to death.

Finally the woman responded, she turned her head towards the brunette, eyes dimmed, and she had a death grip on the glass she had drank out of.

_what._

A cold response, her breath reeked of liquor, and all Caitlyn could do was stare, she knew she was the cause of this. _Vi..I'm so sorry, about earlier..._

The enforcer just laughed at the other woman, the brunette was so confused as to why she was laughing, but then again, it could be the alcohol talking.

_You think I'm just going to take you back after what you did? You think you can just step on my heart and throw it and come to me and think it'll be okay?!_

The brunette grabbed her arm,_ well no, there's no excuse for how I've been acting. I understand you're upset..but- _

The sheriff had been cut off by the enforcer,_ BUT_ NOTHING, The woman didn't realize how loud she had been and was beginning to get stares from people_. I gave you my heart and all you did was throw it right back at my face. _The brunette just stared in awe, she had no words left to say, what has she done, she really fucked it up this time..

The pink haired woman faced her "Partner", _Do yourself a favor and leave me alone. I didn't come here to see you. _With that the enforcer turned back around towards the bar giving Caitlyn the cold shoulder. The brunette nodded and escorted herself out heading back to her lonely apartment.

The brunette began sobbing again, once beloved partner now resented her. _Fuck me._

It was rather late after traveling to the bar and back and it had gotten quite dark outside, she had decided to take a shortcut to get home faster, it was through one of the alleyways that lead to the back of her apartments.

Suddenly the brunette heard a shuffling sound, almost like footsteps, she began walking a bit faster, but the shuffling noises had only gotten less distant. Suddenly a man had appeared in front of her, tall, lean,with long black hair, he had been wearing a ripped tank top with jeans that touched the bottom of the pavement. Caitlyn tried backing up slowly to only bump into yet another shady looking man. The woman tried running, but only to be grabbed by one of the men, she tried to fight back, she began kicking the man repetitively, nothing. Caitlyn didn't have her weapon with her which was her only protection towards this kind of thing, The brunette still struggled trying to be released from the mans grip, she finally went in and bit the back of his hand**, hard**, causing it to bleed.

_You dumb bitch! _The man who had held her threw her to the ground causing a rip in the sheriff's clothing, the other man with the dark hair had caught up to the woman kicking her in the stomach preventing her from moving and placed a rag over her mouth, the rag had been soaked with chloroform causing the officer to faint. One of the men picked the woman up and headed towards their destination.

* * *

part 2 yay! sorry it took me so long to update, anyways! hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep a look out for chapter 8 :) it's getting real deep now.

Songs that inspired this chapter:

_yeah yeah yeah's- **runaway**_

_A great big world ft. Christina Aguilera_-**_ Say something (I'm giving up on you)_**


	8. Body Electric

The pink haired woman had been sitting at the bar for quite some time, she had finally downed her last drink, Hell, it should be illegal for her to have had as many drinks as she did.

Vi did it, she finally drowned herself, she's forgotten everything.

There was a woman who had been eying her the entire time while she had been planted at the bar, she was certainly interested in Vi. The unknown woman came closer to the enforcer, flirtatious and also very drunk, the woman's breath smelled of hard liquor, The bar that she had been in was also a nightclub, there was loud techno music playing, lights flashing, and many of the other young members of piltover dancing.

The woman appeared the same as Caitlyn age-wise, and looks wise, she had long brunette hair that had been stuck to her neck and forehead by sweat from dancing, long and curvacious body, large breast, and a face to die for, she always did have a thing for brunettes. Was she dreaming? no, it wasn't Caitlyn.

The other woman lusted toward Vi, making her step off of her seat and leading her to the dance floor. Vi wanted to forget Caitlyn, was this the way to do it?

_where am..I?_

Caitlyn had woken up, eyes blurred, she couldn't remember what happened, the brunette looked down to what she could make out to be rope, she had been tied to something, but she couldn't fathom what, then she remembered

_that's right.._

The brunette had been kidnapped, and, who knows what else.

The sheriff heard footsteps, they escalated in sound, and kept coming closer and closer, suddenly, the woman had seen a familiar face.

Bulky, slicked back dark hair, and a 5' o clock shadow

_Jayce._

The music had increased, Vi had the tiny woman wrapped around her, the other woman pressed herself closer to Vi, kissing her neck, then sucking leaving little red splotches, The enforcer didn't care, all she wanted was the warmth of someones touch again, and she didn't care whose. The alcohol made her lose control of everything, the music had blurred and all she could see was the woman in front of her, she had been mesmerized by the woman's deep brown eyes, she leaned in as if she were gong to kiss the intoxicated woman, now only inches from her face, she felt herself shaking, was this right? then, something broke her hallucination

_Bzz Bzzz_

Her pager went off, she broke away from the other woman and grasped her device trying to read it despite her blurred vision:

_Amber alert: suspect unknown _

_woman missing; long brown hair, age mid 20's _

_Last seen at 1:30 this morning by pedestrian._

The pink haired woman had to look twice, that was Caitlyn's description, she had let her go home alone, she was in trouble, fuck these feelings. She shoved the other woman out of her way along with everyone else.

The enforcer, still intoxicated, leaped onto her bike, and slid on her helmet, and headed for the first place she thought she could be at.

Caitlyn looked up at the man in shock, she tried to wriggle her way out of the rope but it was no use. The man knelt down to her level and lifted her chin; _I warned you sweetheart, but you just don't listen do you? _The man smirked

The brunette spit at the man

_Fuck you._

Jayce grabbed the brunettes thick locks and grabbed them in a wad and pulled her head back, the woman winced in pain, but tried to act tough in front of the man. warm salted tears started forming in the ducts of the brunettes eyes

_Jayce, why are you doing this..?_

The man smirked once more before letting go of the sheriffs hair,and firmly said

_you're getting what you deserve._

With that the man stood up to go grab a gag he had set onto his dresser , he knelt once more and moved the brunettes thick locks of hair out of the way and carefully put the device into the woman's mouth so she couldn't speak, then proceeded to walk into the next room, not saying another word.

How could she have let this happen? Why did it have to be Caitlyn?

The pink haired woman found it very hard to drive the bike to begin with, but almost uncontrollable while intoxicated, she didn't follow the speed limit at all, she had been going as fast as her bike would take her

once the woman was about to turn, she hadn't paid attention and her hand slipped making her and the bike scrape onto the cold hard concrete.

Vi had very shortly blacked out and woke up to see her bike completely totaled, she had been hit so hard, she couldn't feel any pain, just the sight, her entire arm which she had landed on that had a huge gash on it, worthy of stitches and staples, her pants were ripped along with the gash wounds, her clothing was stained with blood, and she thought she had broken her shoulder, but none of that would stop her from saving Cait.

The pink haired woman knew she was so close to her destination, she was going to run, run as fast as she could no matter the pain.

Vi had made it to her destination, her first suspect was Jayce, oh how she hated that fucker. She made it to the door pounding, not giving any shit if the neighbors heard.

_**OPEN UP, POLICE! **_

No answer.

The woman screeched that until she had been fed up, she took all the strength she had left in her leg and kicked open the door.

The pink haired woman spotted her beloved.

CAITLY-

_Clunk._

* * *

_So sorry it's been a while you guys! i've been busy with, well, life and what not. any way! hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And also I would like to thank you guys for all the awesome reviews! Thanks for reading! 3_

_Songs that inspire:_

**_Hunter Valentine- Scarface_**

**_Hunter Valentine- The pulse_**

**_Various Techno Music_**

**_Lana Del Rey- Body Electric_**


	9. You make me happy, when skies are grey

**_TRIGGER WARNING: Rape, blood_**

* * *

Silence filled the room, Vi collapsed onto the stone cold floor, blood trickled from her once vibrant hair, that had now turned a deep red. Caitlyn couldn't believe what was going on, she wanted to scream, she wanted to _kill _Jayce, she had never relinquished such a hate for another person before. All the brunette could do was cry, and cry, and cry.. the love of her life was lying lifeless on the ground in front of her.

Jayce dropped the rod that had been used to knock out the enforcer and dragged Vi against a wall, he used some extra robe that he had used for Caitlyn, he tied up her wrist, arms, legs and ankles, almost cutting off her circulation, the ropes left a soft purple ring around where they had been tightened, Vi wasn't dead...yet.

The brunette looked at her lover with disgust, she wanted Vi to be well, she didn't want this, if anyone were to get punished, to be hurt, it ought to be herself. The broad man stepped closer to the brunette, "So what will you do to change your fate...?" and evil grin marked across his face.

He came down to the brunette and grabbed her by her thin neck and squeezed it tight, causing a cough from the officer, the man released and took off the gag that had been concealing the woman's screams. "Don't talk, or else" the man threatened.

There was a small moan that came from across the room, it was Vi, Caitlyn's eyes lit up with hope, tears began streaming down her porcelain face, _Vi.._

then, all of a sudden, a sharp kick came to the brunettes side, the woman scrunched up in pain, _"Shut up." _came a very cold heartless response. Caitlyn was so scared, was she going to die like this? being tortured by a once fellow officer? The pink haired woman's heart sank as soon as she saw Caitlyn in pain, no one hurt Cait, not on her watch.

The woman struggled to get out of the ropes, but it was no use, her body was so frail and weak after what she had been through, all she could do was watch.

Jayce stepped casually towards the pink-haired woman and knelt down to her level, all the woman did was glare, along with a very cold response,"_**Fuck you". **_The large man just laughed at the woman's attempt to threaten, he grabbed her by the chin, and squeezed hard enough until her lips pursed out, she violently turned her head away. The man laughed once more and grabbed a roll of tape and started to progressively wrap it around the enforcers mouth and around her head,

"_That should shut you up.." _

then along with that came a punch to the gut, Vi winced once more as the man headed back over to the lovely brunette woman.

Caitlyn coward closer to the corner of the room, she was trembling, the man had began removing the ropes that had been restraining her, the brunette knew she couldn't do anything stupid or else something really bad would happen. Jayce began caressing the woman ever so gently, stroking her chocolate hair, Caitlyn moaned in disgust, the man started sliding the sleeves from her dress off her shoulders rubbing down her arm, he caressed his hands along her breast, making the woman jerk, and making Jayce grip tighter, he smoothed his hands down her slender waist and finally under her dress, pressing only the very tips of his fingers on the lace panties she had been wearing. This made Vi cringe, she violently tried to escape the ropes and the tape despite her pain, she cried, she hurt so bad, but she wanted to save her cupcake.

_Caitlyn, please..._

the woman began sobbing at this point, her heart hurt, and all she wanted to do was hold her lover in her arms again, why was she so stupid to ever let her go...

The broad man began stripping the woman of her clothes, the brunette didn't care, just as long as there was no more pain brought to Vi..she would die a thousand time over and over again just to keep her lover safe...once the man had proceeded himself into the brunette woman, she couldn't help but stare at Vi,_ I love you Vi, and I'm sorry this had to happen..._ The man at this point was giving himself to her violently, thrusting, it was so painful, it hurt, this wasn't Vi, this isn't what she wanted, the woman was so over exerted she nearly fainted from shock, she managed to mumble out the words"Vi.." the man aggressively grabbed her by the throat once more making her wince in pain, the man muttered, _no..Jayce._ He had then let himself go from the brunette leaving her to nearly faint.

_Caitlyn, I know you can't hear me, I know I've done some really shitty things, and i'm so so sorry, words can not express how much you truly mean to me, I know i'm such a loser, and quite frankly I don't know why you chose me, but I'm sure as hell glad you did. Cupcake you're the world, the universe to me and I can't live without you, So you better not die on me you know that. I fucking love you and I want to be with you forever, for better or for worse._

The pink haired woman noticed she had something in her back pocket, Jayce had left the room entirely, and the woman managed to grab a hold of a pocket knife and slice her way out of the ropes, she had sliced herself a couple of times but it's okay, she was going to save Caitlyn and get the fuck out of there.

_There almost...got it._

The pink-haired woman and successfully removed the rope from her body along with the tape that fixture her mouth shut.

She ran as fast as she could towards her lover, despite there being blood draining from her head onto the paneled floor. _Cait.._

_Cait..._

_please, please respond..._

The woman shook the woman gently, no response.

_C'mon cait...please.._

_you can't die on me like this..._

The enforcers eyes began to water like once before, a mixture of sweet salted tears and the thick velvet blood trickled down her face. She caressed the officers cold face into her palms, tears stained her gorgeous face, the blood from the enforcers hands had smeared across her pale skin. The pink-haired woman gripped the woman tighter,

_**YOU MADE A PROMISE! **_

the enforcers tears landed onto her blood-written palms,

_No..Fuck.._

The woman cringed, she shut her eyes tightly, wishing this was all just a bad..bad dream, The enforcer hugged her lover as if it were the last time and just held her close, and sang so gently her favorite tune when she was sad, or just upset,

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping,_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms,_

_But when I awoke, dear,_

_I was mistaken,_

_So I hung my head and I cried,_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

_you make me happy...when skies are grey,_

_you'll never know dear,_

_how much I love you,_

_please don't take that sunshine away..._

, she was never wanting to let go, but she knew what she had to do.

* * *

Hope you all liked this heart wrenching chapter! it was hard to write believe me, and i just read my recent reviews, I had kind of a hard day at work and coming home to see such positive comments was such a great surprise! it made my day much better! so thanks you guys, it's the great comments that keep me writing :) i'll be working on the next chapter soon don't worry!

songs that inspire:

**_Johnny Cash- You are my sunshine_**

**_Johnny Cash- If you could read my mind_**

**_Lana Del Rey- Without you_**


	10. Dim

The enforcer stood up from the blood soaked floors,

she grabbed the metal pole that she had once been slammed with, the woman picked it up, firm grasp, clenching it tightly, angry, scared, confused.

Jayce had been in the room next door, the woman had readied herself, hiding behind the wooden door that separated the two.

_I want him __**DEAD**__._

The woman was so angry, she couldn't contain it, she wanted to bash his head in, wanted to see his blood splatter on the walls and laugh about it.

Footsteps.

coming in..closer.

the dark haired man opened the door,

_creeeaaakkk._

Vi didn't hesitate,

_**Clunk.**_

The rod hit...hit the ground...

she missed.

_Fuck_

The man turned around to see the woman had escaped, he grabbed her wrist that was once holding the metal pole, she tried to break away, no luck.

The woman was far too weak to go on,

the enforcer felt a sharp pain in her stomach, a punch from the man's powerful fist, along with another to the lower abdomen,

The woman coughed, bitter in hate, and in agonizing pain.

she stood still

everything went blank,

nothing hurt,

all she could see was white.

_Was I dead? Hell I don't know, but Caitlyn, _

_I couldn't leave her to suffer, no, not Cait, she didn't deserve this._

The pink haired woman tried to revive consciousness, though, all she saw, was _her_.

A rather pretty woman, long brown locks, purple dress, long gorgeous legs..brown eyes and a smile to die for.

Cait..

The woman awoke once more, awoke to jayce's face, but wait..

_**Clunk.**_

_Swoosh._

_**Clunk.**_

_Swoosh. _

_I no longer saw Jayce's face, but what had appeared to be an angel. Glowing in dim light._

* * *

_Part one of chapter 10, sorry it's so short guys, I have been having writers block so badly, and it's hard to think of where I want this story to go :(_

_So i'm very sorry my chapters have not been very good, hoping you still enjoy it though!_

_Songs that inspire-_

_**Portishead**- Roads_


End file.
